worthhollowfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Sadik
Name: Michael Sadik Type: Human (Ensorcelled) Freehold: Dallas Virtue: Hope Vice: Gluttony Pronouns: He / His / Him Physical Description Apparent Age: 10 Height: Skin: Hair/Eye Color: Clothing: Detailed Appearance: Small boy with olive skin and dark hair and eyes. Mantle: Noteworthy Merits: Pinterest: Michael Sadik Commonly Known Lived in San Antonio with his mom Naomi, dad Joe, and sister Jenny. Then in Winter 2014 his birth mother Mara discovered he was being targeted by the True Fae the Master of Mercury and a loyalist Mirrorskin. In Spring 2015 she convinced Naomi to move the family to Arlington. Since then Michael has been given a simplified explanation of changelings and fetches, been ensorcelled and sworn to secrecy, and started attending changeling events. Winter 2014: Mara discovers Michael is being (or will be) targeted by Master of Mercury. Spring 2015: Mara convinces Naomi to move the family to Arlington. Uncommonly Known Michael is fascinated by magic and excited about the new world he's been introduced to. Omen When you cast Omen 1 on Michael, you receive a vision. The boy, here maybe 7 or 8 years old, plays alone at home. His mother is away on military tour, his father still at work for the day. He is a latch-key kid, walking home from school without fear, and being fed his afternoon snack by a sister who doesn't seem to be here today; perhaps she was delayed at school by a teacher, perhaps she is simply a slower walker than her younger brother. He is old enough to know better, but today the boy is playing with a pair of metal tweezers stolen from his mother's bathroom. He picks out a splinter from his finger, and tweezes a hair from his eyebrows, wincing at the pain and looking surprised that anyone would do such a thing on a regular basis; he's seen the beauty tips in the pre-teen magazines that his sister borrows from her friends. Bored, he turns to new games with the object, eventually graduating to picking mischievously at the electrical wall outlet, cheating death by playing with a rule he's never really thought to take seriously before. Wall outlets were dangerous when his mom was a kid, maybe, back in the forever ago, but they must be safe now. The very banality of electricity lulls him into a false sense of security. He is genuinely shocked and surprised when the electricity courses through him, throwing him back in convulsions and stopping his young heart. ...Or not quite. Time slows to a standstill as a fiery bird made of a mishmash of other birds--a peacock's tail, a heron's beak, a rooster's comb--descends out of nowhere to rest placidly on the boy's chest. "Oh dear, oh dear," the burning bird says regretfully, shaking his head with a tsking sound. "That was very unwise, child, if I may say so and I do beg your pardon. But I can help you, can fix you right you, if you please, but I do need to ask you not to do that again, oh no, thank you ever so much..." The rest of the vision is excruciatingly long, as a stunned and dazed Michael asks a number of puzzled questions. The bird answers all of them directly and willingly, with scrupulous politeness, and seems to be genuinely interested in helping Michael; there is no sense of danger or deliberate deceit in the creature's answers. When Michael finally agrees to be healed, the bird stretches his neck, flames flaring high, and disappears in a bright flash. Michael is healed, without a mark on him for the event, though a little uncertain whether it was all a dream or hallucination. Category:NPC Category:Human Category:Dallas